whitedayfandomcom-20200222-history
Yeondu High School/Main Building
).]] Main Building is a building located in Yeondu High School and the main building of the school. The main protagonist enters the this building at the start of the game. The main building is divided into two sections, Main Building Section 1 has the 2nd grade classrooms and Main Building Section 2 has a special classrooms. The building is very old, so the hallways are dark, some light switches are broken and creaking sounds are heard all throught it, especially the wooden floorboards of Section 2. Main Building, Section 1 This is the first location explored in White Day: A Labyrinth Named School and The School: White Day by the protagonist, Lee Hui-min. Basement The was locked in 2001. 1st Floor *The 2nd Grade Classrooms [ 2학년 교실 ] ( 2-1, 2-2, 2-3, 2-4, 2-5, 2-6 ) *Workshop [ 기계실습실 ] *Home Economics Classroom [ 가사실습실 ] *Student Records Office [ 학적부실 ] *Main Office [ 서무실 ] *Boy's/Girl's Bathroom [ 남자/여자 화장실 ] 2nd Floor *The 2nd Grade Classrooms [ 2학년 교실 ] ( 2-7, 2-8, 2-9, 2-10, 2-11, 2-12 ) *Broadcasting Room [ 방송실 ] *Recording Room [ 녹음실 ] *Hiking Club [ 산악 동아리 ] *Photography Club [ 사진 동아리 ] *Gym Storage Room [ 체육 창고 ] *Boy's/Girl's Bathroom [ 남자/여자 화장실 ] 3rd Floor This floor was locked in 2001. 4th Floor This floor was locked in 2001. Main Building, Section 2 This Section has offices and special classrooms (Science Lab, Art Room, etc.). 1st Floor *Counselor's Office, A [ 1층 상담실 ] *Principal's Office [ 교장실 ] *Faculty Office 1 [ 제1 교무실 ] *Night Duty Room [ 숙직실 ] *Nurse's Office [ 보건실 ] *Boy's/Girl's Bathroom [ 남자/여자 화장실 ] 2nd Floor *Counselor's Office, B [ 2층 상담실 ] *Student Department Office [ 학생부실 ] *Faculty Office 2 [ 제2 교무실 ] *Faculty Lounge [ 교사 휴게실 ] *Lost & Found Room [ 분실물 보관소 ] *Boy's/Girl's Bathroom [ 남자/여자 화장실 ] 3rd Floor *Science Lab [ 과학실 ] *Science Supplies Room [ 과학 부속실 ] *Music Room [ 음악실 ] *Music Supplies Room [ 음악 부속실 ] *Boy's/Girl's Bathroom [ 남자/여자 화장실 ] 4th Floor *Biology Lab [ 생물실 ] *Biology Supplies Room [ 생물 부속실 ] *Art Room [ 미술실 ] *Art Supplies Room [ 미술 부속실 ] *Boy's/Girl's Bathroom [ 남자/여자 화장실 ] Further Notes *The main building in initial versions of White Day: A Labyrinth Named School was connected to all other sections (not divided into Sections) and loaded all at once, but the building was eventually divided into sections with each one loaded separately because of computer specification problems at the time (in 2001). Also, the 3~4 floor (1st grade classrooms) in Section 1 were removed. *Pre-release presentations of The School: White Day showed what seemed to be the basement area being explored in a scrapped Multiplayer Mode. *The basement and the 3rd and 4th floors of Section 1 can be explored for the first time in The School: Swan Song. *In the PC/PS4 ver, the passage connecting to New Building on the 3rd floor was removed, unlike the Original or Mobile remake version. Gallery Main_Building,_Section_1-1.jpg|Main Building, Section 1. 1F (Original) LabyrinthA_school.png|Main Building, Section 1. 1F(Remake) Main_Building,_Section_1-2.jpg|Main Building, Section 1. 2F Main_Building,_Section_2-1.jpg|Main Building, Section 2. 1F Main_Building,_Section_2-2.jpg|Main Building, Section 2. 2F Main_Building,_Section_2-3.jpg|Main Building, Section 2. 3F main1_1.png|Main Building - First Floor - Development Map (Original Game) main1_2.png|Main Building - Second Floor - Development Map (Original Game) main2_1.png|Main Building - Section 2 - First Floor - Development Map (Original Game) main2_2.png|Main Building - Section 2 - Second Floor - Development Map (Original Game) main2_3.png|Main Building - Section 2 - Third Floor - Development Map (Original Game) main2_4.png|Main Building - Section 2 - Fourth Floor - Development Map (Original Game) Main_building_Section1_1F_(Re).png|Main building Section1 1F (Remake) Main_building_Section1_2F_(Re).png|Main building Section1 2F (Remake) Main_building_Section2_1F_(Re).png|Main building Section2 1F (Remake) Main_building_Section2_2F_(Re).png|Main building Section2 2F (Remake) Main_building_Section2_3F_(Re).png|Main building Section2 3F (Remake) Main_building_Section2_4F_(Re).png|Main building Section2 4F (Remake) Category:Yeondu High School Category:Locations